


Secrets I Can't Tell You

by SteamedBunInvasion6132



Series: Break the Silence [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Michelle Jones, BoyxBoy, F/F, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Like, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has a Stalker, Stalking, Yep that means Tony and Nat are dead and Cap is ooooooooooooooooooold, an actual stalker, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamedBunInvasion6132/pseuds/SteamedBunInvasion6132
Summary: One year ago, Tony Stark died to protect the universe and ownership of Stark Industries was transferred to one Peter Benjamin Parker.One month ago, Peter revealed to the world his status within Stark Industries, his relationship with the Stark family, and his lover - Harley Keener.One week ago, Peter’s spidey sense started going off lightly in the back of his head, more of a dull ache than anything, telling him he was being watched.One hour ago, Peter kissed Harley goodbye and thank you for dropping him off at school.One minute ago, Peter opened his locker and a little envelope fell out.One minute ago, Peter opened said envelope and paled instantly.One minute ago, Peter’s world came crashing down around him.Right now, Peter realizes he has a stalker.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-This fic contains boyxboy and girlxgirl relationships. If you’re homophobic, Imma be frank – you’re not welcome. Sorry not sorry, dudes.This IS a stalker fic. If this topic makes you uncomfortable in any way, it is probably in your best interest to NOT read this fic.I had to summarize the summary because character limit. Full summary in the beginning notes of chapter 1.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Series: Break the Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Secrets I Can't Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ – ALL OF THIS INFORMATION IS (LEGITIMATELY) NECESSARY FOR YOU TO READ. ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE COMING FROM Varying Levels of Gay, Disbelief, and Badassery.  
> For those reading this after reading VLoGDaB (note that I’m laughing because the acronym for Varying Levels of Gay, Disbelief, and Badassery spells out “Vlog Dab”): This is the sequel to the first epilogue, the one where Peter reveals his relationship with Harley. If you only read the Spider-Man identity reveal epilogue, just know that all that happened differently was that the Mason Edmonds reporter dude for the Daily Bugle asked Peter about his relationship instead of his worthiness and acted all dickish about Peter not being straight so Peter got mad so he revealed his relationship with Harley. Pepper revealed her relationship with May at the same time.  
> For those NOT coming from VLoGDaB, this can be read as a stand-alone. All you need to know is that the world now knows that 17 year-old Peter owns SI, is in a relationship with Harley Keener, and Pepper is in a relationship with May. They all live at Stark Tower and Peter and May changed their names so they're not Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark and May Stark respectively.  
> IF ANYONE WANTS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SEQUEL TO THE SPIDER-MAN REVEAL EPILOGUE, PLEASE TELL ME. IT WILL NOT BE A STALKER FIC. IT WILL BE ORIGINAL – NOT A COPY OF THIS FIC WITH A FEW DETAILS ALTERED.  
> Question:  
> If (when) I make a sequel fic for the Spider-Man reveal epilogue, do you guys want it to be made while this one is out as well? Or would y’all rather wait until this fic is completed to start the next one? PLEASE NOT THAT IF I WRITE THE OTHER SEQUEL AT THE SAME TIME, UPDATES WITH BE INTERCHANGING, MEANING I WOULD UPDATE THIS STORY ONCE, THEN THE OTHER ONCE BEFORE UPDATING THIS ONE AGAIN. Also, the other sequel would be in another series, just so it’s easier to understand.  
> FOR ALL – ESPECIALLY THOSE NOT COMING FROM VLoGDaB:  
> This story will be written like VLoGDaB was written – as I go. I do not pre-write and post when the next time in my update schedule comes – I post as I write. This means that you could get two updates in a day, but it also means that you could get no updates for a day or two, maybe even a week. I normally try to update every day or so, but please understand that I am a HUMAN BEING AND HAVE MY OWN RESPONSIBILITIES so please do not start sending me angry comments about not updating for a few days or a week. An update will come. Eventually. Of that, I can assure you.  
> Okay, I think that’s enough on the notes. Here’s the full summary and then, after that, the first chapter of this fic!  
> -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
> One year ago, Tony Stark died to protect the universe and bring back those that were lost to Thanos’ Snap five years ago.  
> One year ago, ownership of Stark Industries was transferred to one Peter Benjamin Parker.  
> One month ago, Peter revealed to the world his status within Stark Industries and his relationship with the Stark family.  
> One month ago, Peter and Pepper both introduced their lovers to the world – Harley Keener and May Parker respectively.  
> One week ago, the little hairs on the back of Peter’s neck and his arms started spiking up at random points of time.  
> One week ago, Peter’s spidey sense started going off lightly in the back of his head, more of a dull ache than anything, telling him he was being watched.  
> One hour ago, Peter kissed Harley goodbye and thank you for dropping him off at school.  
> One hour ago, Peter laughed and joked with his best friends, Ned and MJ.  
> One minute ago, Peter opened his locker to pull out the books he would need for his first class.  
> One minute ago, a little envelope fluttered out of said locker.  
> One minute ago, Peter opened said envelope and paled instantly.  
> One minute ago, Peter found a candid shot of himself at home in the envelope with a simply typed note saying, “You look adorable, baby. Can’t wait to meet you. XOXO”  
> One minute ago, Peter’s world came crashing down around him.  
> Right now, Peter realizes he has a stalker.

The day started normally (*cough* cliché line but whatever. You can smack talk me later). Peter woke up at the ass-crack of dawn, tried to get ready for school quietly but ended up waking Harley by accident anyway, made himself, Harley, and May breakfast (because Pepper somehow got up even earlier than Peter did), wandered around the intern labs for a few minutes, then clambered into the passenger seat of Harley’s car, who insisted on driving the younger teen. Ever since Peter had outed both Harley and himself on live television, the young couple have found it easier to be in public and publicly display their affection for each other (“Ewwwwwww! My eyes! PDA! There are pure eyes in this room! Phil, they’re doing it again! Tell them to stop!” “Shut it, Clint. Your eyes are anything but pure.” “But Phiiiiiiiiiil~!” “I will stab you.” “Oh, come on, Loki- yep going to shut up now. Bye.” “Good riddance!”). They’ve fallen into a routine where whenever Peter “accidentally” (“I know you keep waking me up just ‘cause you want to show me off to your classmates.” “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Harls.” “Sure you don’t, darlin’.”) wakes Harley up, Harley will drive him to school (even though he can very much drive himself) and Peter would kiss Harley goodbye. Today was no different.  
When Harley pulled up at the front entrance of Midtown Tech, Ned and MJ were by its side immediately. Peter barely had time to step one foot out of the car when he was unceremoniously shoved out and Ned and MJ replaced his spot in the car. Peter, sitting on the curb by the car, stared at them disappointed but good-naturedly.  
“And here I thought I was your friend.” MJ leveled him with a passive smirk as Ned thrust himself into a rant about a new idea he had for a robot that he and Harley could make together. Harley listened intently with a small smile.  
“Oh shush, you. We get your dorky presence all day and you get Harley’s presence at every waking hour you’re not here with us. Give us these ten minutes with your man.” Peter laughs.  
“With all the time you seem to want to spend with him, it’s almost like Harley’s your boyfriend instead of mine,” says Peter, chuckling. His laughter only increases when he sees MJ’s face.  
“Oh man, MJ, this is great. Hey, what do you think would happen if we swapped dates for a day?”  
“I’d lose my reputation as a badass lesbian, you and Shuri would go into an inventing binge and come up with all kinds of ridiculous crap, and Harley and I would watch on in immense amusement,” responds MJ dryly. Peter lets out another laugh before getting to his feet, brushing his clothing of the dirt and grass stains, and tugs at Ned and MJ’s sleeves to get them out of the car.  
“Alright, guys. Let’s go inside now. We’ve got an hour till first period, but I want to show you guys a few upgrades Harls and I came up with for Spidey.” Ned is quick to clamber out of the car at the mention of potential Spider-Man suit upgrades, whereas MJ is a bit more reserved as she swings her legs out the passenger door. When MJ is (finally) standing on the curb and not sitting inside the car, Peter leans in to give Harley a peck on the lips and whisper him his thanks for driving him to school. As always, Harley just smiles and replies with his cheeky one-liner (“As long as I get to see that ass in bed tonight.”) that always makes Peter blush and smack him lightly on the arm, causing Harley to laugh as Ned and MJ tug him out of the car. Peter pushes the car door shut and waves Harley goodbye as he drives off.  
“So, Peter, when do you plan on showing us those plans of yours?” Peter laughs and shakes his head as he motions for his friends to follow him inside the school building. They spend the next forty-five minutes agreeing and disagreeing with certain aspects of the various upgrades and by the time the first bell had rung, drastic changes were made to the original plans. Still chatting, now about non Spider-Man related things, the trio made their way towards their respective lockers. Luckily, they were all in the same general area.  
When Peter stopped at his locker to pull out the books he would need for his first period class, a small, white, envelope fluttered out of said locker. It was a plain office envelope with no name, addressing information, or other identifying information. Confusedly, Peter bends down to pick up the folded paper. He runs his hands over it, debating whether or not he should open it. What if it wasn’t meant for him? There were no indications for whom the letter was addressed to, but Peter ultimately came to his conclusion. It shouldn’t hurt, right?  
Peter pulled open the envelope’s tab and revealed the two sheets of paper within it. Pulling one out, Peter’s eyes widened when he realizes it was a photo of him on his and May’s floor at Stark Tower, sitting on a couch and looking at his phone. He was there alone – Harley was probably off giving another tour. It takes Peter a few moments before he’s able to rip his eyes away from the picture and bring them to the other slip of paper that was in the envelope. His eyes widen even more and his hands start to shake when he reads the message printed out on the small slip, his face paling drastically.  
You look adorable, baby. Can’t wait to meet you. XOXO  
Peter is so caught up in his own panic that he doesn’t even notice two other presences behind him until Ned places a hand on his back, peering over Peter’s shoulder at the offending papers in his best friend’s hand.  
“Whatcha got there, Peter?” Peter blinks and starts to stumble over his words.  
“I-I… it-” MJ seems to have grown impatient and simply plucks the papers from Peter’s hand. Her gaze hardens when she sees the photo and reads the message. With one slip of paper in each hand, MJ looks up at Peter.  
“Peter.” Peter shakily allows his eyes to travel up and meet hers and MJ’s gaze falters at the blatant panic in her friend’s eyes. “You know what this means, right?” Peter simply gapes at her in a shocked daze. “This could mean that you have a stalker. This is serious.” MJ is about to continue but Ned cuts her off abruptly.  
“Or,” starts Ned, snatching the papers from MJ’s hands, much like MJ did with Peter mere seconds prior. His eyes skim over the papers and for a second, MJ sees how panic settles into his gaze as well. In the next second, MJ can clearly see how Ned masks his panic with a nonchalant demeanor so as not to further panic their trembling friend. MJ makes a mental note of this observation. “This is all just a prank that someone’s doing to make you feel on-edge because they’re jealous of your life or something. No big deal.” Ned shrugs and places the paper back into the envelope before stuffing it into a nearby trashcan. “Now c’mon, guys. We’re going to be late for first period!” Ned and MJ manage to calm Peter down enough for him to attend his first period class and they leave him to head off to their own classes. Later that day, when Peter has an Advanced Placement class and Ned and MJ have a free period, MJ grabs Ned and pulls him into an empty classroom.  
“Ned,” hisses MJ when she’s sure that the two of them are alone. She paces in front of the desk that Ned leans against, one hand running through her hair while the other rests on her hip. “What if this isn’t just a prank? What if Peter’s actually got a stalker?” Ned wrings his hands together nervously.  
“I don’t know. But if Peter’s got an actual stalker, his spidey sense should notify him when he’s in any danger, so he should be fine, right?” MJ doesn’t stop her pacing.  
“But stalkers don’t usually cause any physical harm until the very end. It’s usually just being a creep and invading one’s privacy for a little while. Would Peter’s spidey sense alert him if he’s being watched?”  
“I think? I don’t know, maybe. I mean, if it does alert him to something, Peter would tell us, right?” MJ stops her pacing.  
“Ned, have you met Peter? He’s the most self-sacrificing little shit I’ve ever met. If he thinks this stalker could be bad news, he’s definitely not going to possibly put us in harm’s way and tell us.” Ned nods his head understandingly.  
“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. I’m really worried, you know? Peter’s got a lot on his plate right now. I just hope that this whole thing doesn’t turn out to be a really big mess of things because Peter really doesn’t need that right now. I think that all we can do for him right now is just be there and not pressure him too much or anything, you know?” MJ runs a hand through her hair again, pushing it back. She lets out a long and heavy huff of worry and distress. She closes her eyes and plops down onto a nearby desk, running her hands over her face.  
“Yeah, yeah. It’s probably nothing. I’m just worrying too much.” Ned pushes off from his own desk and sits on the one adjacent to the one MJ sits at. He runs a hand down her back soothingly and hums in response.  
“I mean, you worrying so much just shows that you really care for him. It shows that you’re a good friend.” MJ laughs lightly and shakes her head before she straightens herself and stands.  
“Sure, Ned. I guess you could say that. You’re right, I’m sure it’s just a prank. Probably.” With great unease, Ned and MJ step out of the empty classroom, chatting mindlessly about random things and trying not to think about the possibility of their friend having a stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! That's chapter one. Now, I know a lot of you might be asking, "Where's our reaction fic?!" I am here to tell you, sit back, kick back, and chillax. You'll get it eventually. I've just had this idea in my head for a while so here it is. This story probably isn't going to update for a little while, anyway. I just wanted to put up something to keep you guys excited and entertained.  
> I understand that a stalker fic might not be a lot of y'all's cup of tea but hey, it's here. There's a really simple saying in the fanfiction world and that's, "Don't like, don't read." Okay? Simple as that. Constructive criticism is always welcome but plot line bashing is never.  
> I don't know what I'm going to do plot line wise for the Spider-Man reveal sequel. Anyone have any requests on plot lines that you want to see? If I get a lot of them, I might start a story ideas work and put them all in there with a little summary and prologue/chapter one and see how much love those get before turning them into actual stories.  
> If anyone has any story recommendations, please, by all means, send them my way! I'll read any Avengers/Spider-Man fanfic (as long as it's Peter centric and doesn't include Harry Osborn or Gwen Stacy. Sry) but I'm also a sucker for Batfam fics (Yes, I love Marvel AND DC. Don't sue me). If you send Batfam fics, please, Dick or Tim centric, please. Jason and Damian, too, but Dick and Tim are my babies TT_TT. Here's one that I'm reading right now (it's really good) for a little sample of what I MIGHT like to read.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097347?view_full_work=true The Boy with the Gucci Purse  
> It's Dick/Wally and Dick centric and it's soooooooooooooooooo good. Very angsty. Another side note - I'm a bitch for angst so. Slow burn? Please. Major character death? Yes. Torture? Hell yes. Suicide/eating disorders/mental disorders? i pRoBaBLy aLrEaDy rEaD iT bUt sEnD iT tO mE aNywAy. Sorry. Like I said, I'm a sucker for whump and angst so pLeAsE sEnD tHeM tO mE iF yOu hAvE aNy gOoD oNeS. bAtfAm oR aVeNgErS. i dOn'T cArE. sEnD tHeM.  
> So I went sadistic for a moment. Anyway, I'm not a huge fan of the title of this work so I might change it as the story goes on. Tell me whether or not you like it and if people think it's good enough, I might keep it. That's all for now. Till the next update!  
> (Send me those stories and requests >.<)


End file.
